Six Degrees of Separation (Ghost Hunt song-fic)
by RaixBishop
Summary: I kept listening to the song Six Degrees of Separation then randomly got motivated to write a ghost hunt song-fic to it. I hope you like it, it's my first time doing this so I apologize if I messed up. Please R


Hiiiii~ okay so I know I need to post the next chapter of Shall We Continue ahaha I will but I was just so motivated to do a songfic because I couldn't stop listening to the song Six Degrees Of Separation by The Script. Although after listening to it so long, I only got the idea today. I hope you guys like it, it's my first songfic though so it may be kinda weird -_- but it was fun to write so it's okay x) listen to the song while reading it, it'll possibly make more sense xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters and plot lines, I only own random characters and plot lines that I made up myself. I don't own the song Six Degrees Of Separation either, it's by The Script.

Story

* * *

Mai frowned as she threw away a box filled with books and DVD's. They were of no help to her when she was trying to get Naru to notice her, she was sure the flirting just made her seem even more stupid to him if he even noticed at all, and now she didn't quite know what to do. Mai had read books on how to get over ex's in hopes that it'd help her, even if they hadn't dated. She searched up as much as she could but everything was different and she didn't know what to do, which was best, they had just confused her in the end. She'd tried everything but he still haunted her thoughts and dreams, she wants him but he doesn't feel the same way, he never did. The memories brought too much pain and she wanted it to go away. She missed him too much.

There were empty bottles littering the ground of Naru's bedroom, all of them had contained some sort of alcoholic beverage at some point. He was sitting at a desk drinking another, the pain was being numbed by the alcohol and he believed he was getting better. His parents sent him back to Japan after they got him to eventually stop the drinking. In the end the alcohol hadn't worked and he still felt the pain from before.

She thought the first days would be the worst, but as life went on, she lost all emotion and was practically dead. After a while she became depressed, crying everyday. Without a job she eventually had to move in with Ayako and Monk, who had become a couple after Naru left. She got a boyfriend too and thought she moved on. Eventually Naru returned, Mai saw him talking to Masako. After a while she began to blame herself too.

'Should I give up, I'm sure he moved on already.' Mai thought to herself as she looked at Naru. 'Should I give up, I'm sure she hates me more than ever for what I've said.' Naru thought as he passed her by.

Mai continued to complain to Monk, Ayako, and even her boyfriend. She'd found random strangers in the park while crying on the bench, they comforted her and she'd enjoyed it at the time. Mai had tried everything, and had even gone to a 'psychic' one of the ones in tents at carnivals and circuses. She ignored her powers telling her that the lady was an imposter, Mai just wanted to forget, she wanted to heal and she didn't care what it'd take.

While going through everything Naru had come to realize, it just got worse as time had gone by. He thought the beginning would be the worst, the pain, he believed he had lost someone dear to him, just like with Gene. Naru hadn't gotten better after that though, after a while he tried to ignore everything, became void of any emotion. It was like he had lost his soul. Then the pain came back, all at once, holding it back had just caused it to return and it was worse than ever before. Then he began the drinking, the pain had been numbed and Naru thought he'd be fine, he thought he had finally conquered it. His parents had gotten mad and, after fixing his drinking problem, sent him back to Japan. He had wanted to go check on Mai but didn't know how he should do so, he expected her to hate him. While standing in the old and now empty SPR office after returning he looked out the window. He saw Mai walking with a guy and they were holding hands. She looked happy, and it was at that moment when he realized how stupid he'd been in saying that Mai loved Gene.

Mai sat with her knees pulled up to her chest on a bench at the park watching the sunset, her boyfriend had left her saying she needed to get over him before finding someone else. She felt like she would never get over it, not without talking to him first. Mai wished he'd show up, she wanted to be with him, no one else, and she regretted ever leaving, she wished she had stayed and told Naru she loved him and not Gene.

Naru stood next to a tree in the park staring at the ground, the sun was setting but he didn't want to go back home yet. He just wished he could get her back, he wanted to see her just one more time and apologize at least. If only he hadn't been so damn prideful, this wouldn't have happened. Naru wanted to go back to that day and believe her instead of saying she loved Gene and not him.

Mai looked up and saw a figure standing near a tree, he was dressed in all black and made her think of Naru. She sighed feeling the ache she had felt when he first left her.

Naru felt someone staring at him and looked up, it was a girl sitting on one of the benches, he felt a pang of familiarity while looking at her and tried to ignore his feelings.

Mai stood up when she realized he was staring at her now, she wanted to cry. It really was Naru, she could fix everything, or at least talk to him once more. She hesitated though fearing that he didn't want to see her again, just that thought brought all the pain back.

As he watched her stand up he realized that it was Mai, he felt like everything would be okay. If he just talked to her he could fix everything and they could go back to ghost hunting with the whole team, she might even want to date him still.

Naru glared as he saw a man walk up to her, little did he know Mai did the same when a girl walked up to him. Masako grabbed Naru's arm just as Mai's old boyfriend grabbed hers apologizing and saying he wanted her back. Naru and Mai both looked at each other at the same time.

Naru pulled away from Masako and walked quickly toward Mai, when she saw him walking to her she pulled away and ran up to him.

"I'm sorry!" They both called out at the same time and Mai clung onto Naru.

'Will she be able to forgive me for being such a jerk?' Naru thought to himself. Staring down at her.

"I'm so sorry Mai, for saying what I did before I left, I had no right and it was really inconsiderate of me," he sighed not wanting to give up any more chances. His pride wasn't worth it anymore, he couldn't lose her again.

'Could he ever forgive me for asking such a thing right after they had found Gene?' Mai asked herself. Staring up at him.

"I'm really sorry Naru, I should've waited before asking such a thing. Even if you were going back to England." She couldn't risk losing him, not again after everything she'd been through. Both their eyes widened and they smiled realizing they both spoke at the same time.

"Yes, I forgive you Mai. It was mainly my fault though."

"Well, I forgive you too and we were both at fault, since we have both realized this it doesn't matter anymore," Mai smiled, they had finally started their relationship after going through the six degrees of separation.

"I love you." They said simultaneously and Naru leaned down just as Mai stood on her tiptoes. They shared a kiss, their first kiss, the darkness enveloping them, but it didn't matter because they were finally together.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! ^^ Please review, I don't actually know if I'll ever do a songfic again in my life lol it all depends, but I hope you enjoyed this one.

Buh bai~


End file.
